Lloro cuando un ángel debe morir
by Mi Koushiro Yamato
Summary: -Sonríes, sientes la sangre resbalar por tus dedos y eso te hace sentir placer, has visto el futuro y has decidido acabar con el-. La guerra esta apunto de comenzar, los demonios y los ángeles han aparecido en la tierra para encontrar a sus fieles.
1. El comienzo de todo

Digimon no me pertenece, le pertenece a la Toei y eso!  
  
Bien, yo de nuevo aquí y con un nuevo fic para varear u_uU ni que lo digan , pero este es un proyecto que ya llevaba tiempo, de hecho este fic contribuyo a mi largo y doloroso bloqueo -_-U  
  
En fin, hay algo que debo explicar, bien, miren este fic será relatado por personas y pocas veces será narrado desde mi punto de vista (espero y me hayan entendido en eso), bien, mmmmmm sucederán en diferentes años, ahí vendrá marcado a que año pertenece cada relato, aun que creo que eso no será complicado de entender, tratare de hacerlo no muy enredado, mmm que mas, pues las advertencias, esto contendrá diferentes cosas, desde Vampiros, Ángeles, Demonios (mm el vampiro entra en este genero, no? -_-), en fin, mmmm y pues se formaran parejas, pero no se engañen, no será que digamos del todo amor, también contendrá algo de Yaoi y también parejas normales, y dudo que haya escenas lemon (recuerden trato de dejar de escribir eso por un tiempo), tal vez a lo máximo hay lime, pero solo eso, bueno espero y hayan entendido a mi mas enredosa y no necesaria explicación n_nU  
  
OH por cierto el titulo se me ocurrió por una canción, la Chop Suey de Sistem of a Down, creo que así se escribe ^^U, de hecho este fic se me ocurrió gracias a escuchar una y otra y otra vez esa canción gracias a mi hermana ¬¬XXXX ya casi me vuelvo loca de tanto escucharla @o@ bueno no creo que se pueda mas u_uU, pero bueno algo bueno tenia que salir ^^  
  
Bien vasta de charlar jeje, y vamos al fic, espero y os guste n_n  
  
  
Lloro cuando un ángel debe morir  
  
  
1.- El comienzo de todo  
  
----  
Año 2005  
  
Lloro cuando un ángel blanco debe morir  
Lloro cuando un ángel negro soy yo.  
Veo el cielo y ahí esta el, esta el ángel negro con el que yo una vez soñé.  
  
Mi nombre es Takaishi, Takeru Takaishi, vivo en Odaiba, tengo 14 años. Mis padres están divorciados y mi hermano Yamato Ishida y yo vivimos en casas separadas al igual que apellidos diferentes, genial idea, no?  
  
Técnicamente estoy muerto, no tengo ni pulso y tampoco late mi corazón, la razón?, muy fácil, una vez fui un vampiro, pero de tan bien que hice mi trabajo ahora soy un ángel negro, un ángel de la muerte y eh matado a mi mejor amiga. Por eso lloro, por que para salvarme, un ángel blanco tuvo que morir.  
  
El chico bestia ropas negras y una gabardina negra le tapaba de aquella lluvia, de aquel llanto del cielo.  
  
Miró una vez mas el cuerpo, su espada estaba enterrada en el pecho de la joven, ni una gota de sangre se había derramado.  
  
"Los Ángeles no sangran", sonrió con dolor, mientras se dirigió al cuerpo y se arrodillo frente a el y puso la cabeza de la joven en su regazo y con suaves caricias retiraba la sucia tierra de su rostro y algunos cabellos de la frente. Se acerco lentamente y beso su frente, lagrimas empezaron a salir de su rostro, "y tampoco lloran", agrego limpiándose las lagrimas, "entonces por que siento tanto dolor al recordar?", se interrogo mientras mas lagrimas salían de sus hermosos ojos azules y abrazo fuertemente a la joven.  
  
-------  
  
Año 2002  
  
  
--Minutos antes--  
  
Un joven de cabellera rubia y ojos azules miraba con dolor a su amigo le había confesado un gran secreto, pero el otro joven no lo había tomado bien.  
  
Te mire una vez mas para solo comprobar todo, tenia que hacerlo aun que tu mirada me partiera el corazón.  
  
Como podía ser posible que tu mi mejor amigo no comprendiera lo que era el amor, como era posible que el odio que has de tener hacia mi fuera infundado por tan bello sentimiento?, no lose, eso solo puedes responderlo tu.  
  
  
--Tiempo actual--  
  
Caminaba solo por la noche, no quería pensar mas, lagrimas querían salir de mis ojos y rodar por mis mejillas, pero no les iba a dar ese privilegio, no quería, no, no era eso, no podía, eso era lo que pasaba, no podía llorar.  
  
El dolor era fundado dentro de mi, sentía como mi corazón era roto en mil pedazos, y mi cuerpo flaqueaba ante la fría lluvia y helada que se acogía en mi interior.  
  
Sin dejar de caminar, me tope con un sujeto. Me miro de una manera extraña.  
  
Sus ropas negras y esa capa que le cubría el rostro le hacían ver de una manera misteriosa e intrigante.  
  
Me acerque lentamente hacia el sin dejarlo de mirar, no podía quitarle la vista de encima. Sus ojos me habían envuelto en un misterio y un deseo por conocer quien era.  
  
Al llegar a el me sonrió de una manera extraña, como describirlo?, mmm no sabría decirlo, aun que eso me hizo sentir mejor.  
  
Me extendió la mano pidiéndome que le acompañara y sin pensarlo dos veces la tome y le seguí.  
  
Mi cuerpo ya no estaba frió, un tibio calor me acogía y mi mente ya no pensaba en nada, simplemente estaba en blanco.  
  
Caminamos por un momento hasta llegar a un lugar muy extraño. Parecía una casa antigua pero muy misteriosa y de alguna manera me atraía hacia ella, me gustaba su aspecto.  
  
El abrió la puerta, el lugar era extraño, como de las épocas antiguas, las cortinas eran gruesas y obscuras, haciendo que el lugar fuera obscuro y tétrico.  
  
Sentí como una sonrisita escapaba de mi, algo hacía que ese lugar me agradara, y ese aroma que guardaba el lugar me hiciera sentir de una manera muy especial, como si algo mágico sucediese.  
  
Camine hacia el centro de la habitación, no sabía que hacia ahí, pero me sentía a gusto.  
  
El otro chico se hinco ante alguien y luego empezó a hablar en un lenguaje que yo no conocía, me era inexplicable.  
  
El chico voltio hacía mi y me miro fijamente a los ojos.  
  
En sus ojos vi frialdad, un sentimiento que me era inexplicable, no sabia si huir o quedarme quieto, tenia miedo pero a la vez me agradaba ese sentimiento que irradiaba solo con los ojos.  
  
Se quito la capucha y se paro ante mi, ahí pude ver como era.  
  
Un joven de tez blanca y cabello y ojos negros, lo negro mas oscuro, un negro mas negro que el mismo ocre, ese era el tono con el que pude describir a ese chico que aparentaba no mas de 16 años.  
  
Su semblante no tenia alguna expresión reconocida en mi, me miraba y yo no sabía que pensar, excepto cuando vi sus ojos otra vez mas, y ellos tenían una frialdad única, indescriptible de interpretar, sin poder decir que pensaba ese sujeto.  
  
No me moví en lo absoluto, solo le mire con indiferencia y sin cambiar mi expresión y ante esto una leve sonrisa se poso en sus labios carnosos y algo pálidos.  
  
Me indico que le siguiera y luego empezó a caminar, la razón del por que le seguí?, aun no lose, no tengo la menor idea solo le seguí.  
  
Caminando por los pasillos llegue a una habitación aun mas obscura que la anterior, y esta dejaba escapar un frió viento con algo de humedad, un escalofrió hizo que mi piel se entumiera y los bellos de mis manos se erizaran.  
  
Me detuve ante el umbral de la puerta, no podía dar un paso mas, no quería entrar en esa habitación, no quería.  
  
Retrocedí un par de pasos y el chico voltio hacia mi y lentamente se me acerco otra vez ofreciéndome la mano para que la tomara.  
  
Dude por un momento y luego negué con mi cabeza, no podía, no quería seguir, algo me decía que si entraba ya nada sería igual, así que me di media vuelta y salí corriendo del lugar, sin siquiera mirar atrás.  
  
Corrí hacia la salida pero por mas que la busca no podía encontrarla.  
  
Cese de corre, ya estaba muy cansado y sudor corría por mi frente.  
  
Mire hacia el frente y otra vez estaba ese sujeto.  
  
"Regresa", me pidió mientras se acercabas a mi y me volvía a extender su mano.  
  
Yo negué con la cabeza y di un paso atrás.  
  
"Por fin encuentras a donde perteneces, por que deseas huir?", me pregunto.  
  
Esa pregunta me confundió, 'donde pertenezco?", me pregunte, por alguna extraña razón sabía que el tenia algo de razón.  
  
Le mire una vez mas y el empezó a caminar hacía mi a paso lento y con una pequeña sonrisa.  
  
"Aquí no es donde pertenezco", le indique tomando una firme decisión.  
  
"Sabes que si lo es, por que lo niegas?", me dijo sin dejar de caminar.  
  
"No, no lo es", grite con fuerza y luego sentí un viento ligero recorrer por mi espalda.  
  
Me di la media vuelta, la puerta por donde había entrado estaba ahí.  
  
"Ne quae nego quisnam illius, ita ut gnarus", dijo con seguridad.  
  
Me quede parado sin seguir caminando.  
  
Esas palabras, ese lenguaje, donde lo había escuchado antes?  
  
"Ades, regredior cum orum", siguió diciendo.  
  
Sacudí mi cabeza con fuerza y salí del lugar.  
  
La lluvia había cesado, pero el frió calaba mas, mis labios no dejaban de tiritar por el frió.   
  
De repente frente a mí se encontraba alguien, las sombras no me dejaban verlo, era un tanto mas bajo que yo, pero esa silueta.... mis ojos se abrieron al doble cuando le vi, eras tu...  
  
Tiritabas por el frió, saliste entre las sombras y me regaste una sonrisa.  
  
"Te eh estado buscando", me dijiste.  
  
"Para que?, mas sermones?", volví a preguntar aun dolido por lo anterior, pero sin dejarte de mirar a los ojos, esos ojos... por alguna extraña razón no podía dejarte de ver a los ojos.  
  
Clavaste mas tu mirada en mis ojos, por un momento creí haberlos visto rojos, pero tal vez fue solo mi imaginación, aun que después de eso me empecé a sentir nervioso.  
  
"No", respondiste por fin a mi pregunta y te empezaste a acercar a mi.  
  
"Entonces, puedo saber que quieres?", pregunte tratando de aparentar enfado pero no podía ocultar mi nerviosismo.  
  
No me respondiste solo seguiste caminando hacia mi, te veías tan seguro, demasiado diría yo, y como siempre tenias una sonrisa en tu rostro, pero a mi no me engañabas, esa sonrisa era diferente, no era esa sonrisa de diversión o amor hacia la vida, era una sonrisa de seguridad descomunal.  
  
Me sentí con miedo, por primera vez sentí miedo hacia ti, retrocedí unos pasos, pero para mi pesar tu sonrisa se agrando.  
  
Sin darme cuenta te tenia enfrente de mi y me sujetabas de los hombros.  
  
"Tai...", susurre al sentir su rostro tan cerca de mi rostro, pero solo fue un susurro, por que sin percatarme tus labios tocaron los míos.  
  
Bajaste una de tus manos por mi cuerpo y me tomaste de la cintura, la otra acaricia mi cuello.  
  
Pude sentir que me besabas con deseo, y yo por alguna razón no podía hacer nada mas que dejarme llevar.  
  
Me dejaste de besar y fuiste bajando por mis mejillas hasta llegar a mi cuello, en ese punto tus besos se hicieron mas intensos y luego sentí que calvabas algo en mi cuello, sentí dolor y deje escapar un pequeño grito. Tu me sujetaste con tu mano que estaba en mi cuello y me atrajiste mas a ti, me trate de separar pero mis fuerza sin razón me abandonaban, sentía como me succionabas la sangre, podía sentir como quemaba mi piel al ser absorbida y bebida por tus colmillo clavados en mi cuello.  
  
Te apreté los brazos con fuerza para callar mi dolor, mis ojos se entre cerraban tratando de aguantar el dolor que producía mi sangre al ser sacada de mi cuerpo, como si me castigara quemándome la piel al dejarme que me la arrebataran.  
  
Sentí que me desmayaba, sentí mis fuerzas desvanecerse, me sentí con frió, te separaste de mi, note que lo hacías con esfuerzo.  
  
Mis ojos se entrecerraban, lo último que pude ver fue una sonrisa en tu rostro, luego todo fue negro...  
  
Me sentía sin fuerzas pero mis ojos se abrían sin que se lo pidiera. Observe el lugar, esa era la casa de Taichi, recode todo, me toque el cuello, me dolía, me mire mi blusa tenia sangre, me levante como pude y camine hacia la puerta pero antes de llegar se abrió y apareciste tu con una sonrisa.   
  
Retrocedí unos pasos tropezándome con la cama, sin que me diera cuenta, tu ya estaba encima mío.  
  
"Pronto te sentirás mejor", me susurraste al oído y luego sentí como volvías a clavar tus colmillos en mi cuello.  
  
Dolor eso fue todo lo que sentía, dolor un quemante y asfixiador dolor, luego te volviste a separar con dificultad de mi cuello y te cortaste la muñeca.  
  
"Bebe", me ordenaste, yo solo te miraba horrorizado.  
  
Me sujetaste con una mano del hombro para que no me moviera, mmm hubiera sido difícil ya que de todas maneras no tenía muchas fuerzas, pero aun así me sujetaste con fuerza.  
  
"Bebe", me volviste a ordenar.  
  
Yo desvié la mirada mientras me negaba, pero sin percatarme me tomaste con tu mano el rostro y acercaste tu muñeca, trate de forcejear y en el intento una gota de sangre callo en mis labios, luego otra y otra hasta que una logro ser probada por mi boca.  
  
Acercaste mas a mi tu muñeca mientras embozabas una sonrisa, me lamí los labios, la había probado, había probado tu sangre y lo peor aun, me había gustado.  
  
Mire tu muñeca y contemple por escasos segundos como salía escasamente sangre de ella y luego la tome con mis manos y la mordí y empecé a succionar ese bello y delicioso liquido rojo.  
  
Me indicaste que parara, pero no te obedecí, no podía, era tan glorioso ese sabor que no podía contenerme, pero tu me separaste mientras respirabas agitadamente.  
  
Luego te alejaste de mi, yo te miraba interrogante hasta que un dolor intenso se apodero de mi, sentía como todo mi cuerpo se enfriaba mas, como moría casa célula y órgano vivo en mi interior y como lentamente dejaba de latir mi corazón, cegado por el dolor, todo se empezó a ver borroso y por ultimo negro...  
  
Me levante con una fuerza inexplicable empujándome, como si mi cuerpo me hubiera levantado por si mismo, era todo esa energía que ahora se apoderaba de mi, lamí mis labios y luego recorrí mis dientes con mi lengua, sintiendo unos pequeños, delicados pero filosos colmillos.  
  
"Se siente bien, no?", oí que me preguntaban.  
  
Voltee a mi lado, ahí estabas tu, con una sonrisa y me mirabas fijamente.  
  
"Que...?", iba a preguntarte.  
  
"Lo sabes", me respondiste sin siquiera escuchar mi pregunta.  
  
Sonreí sin darme cuanta, me extendiste la mano y luego me guiaste a tu balcón.  
  
"Nosotros somos los amos de la noche, somos mejores que ellos", me dijiste antes de empezar a volar.  
  
Te mire sorprendido y tu solo soltaste una risita.  
  
"Vamos, inténtalo", me indicaste.  
  
No se como lo logre pero empecé a flotar, la sensación era única, me acerque a ti y me diste un pequeño tour por la ciudad mientras me explicabas todo.  
  
Ese día jamás lo olvidaría, fue único pero mas que nada extraño, me había convertido en una criatura de la noche, pero aun me preguntaba, quien y que era en donde había estado antes de encontrarme con Taichi, mmm no lose, pero pensaba regresar, para averiguarlo.  
  
  
Continuara...  
  
  
Comentarios: Que os pareció????, este es un proyecto de fic que llevo haciendo desde hace tiempo, pero ya saben falta de inspiración y creatividad me faltaba ^^U  
  
Y que opinan respecto a esto??, las palabras extrañas están en latín, no estoy muy segura de que este bien, pero mi diccionario y yo estuvimos quemándonos pestañas, bueno yo quemándome las pestañas y el llorando de tanto que doblaba y buscaba entre sus hojas ^^U para poder hacer las frases, jejej aun que no lo crean, es algo complicado entenderle al latín, y mas para hacer las frases u_uU  
  
Aquí esta el significado por si tienen dudas  
  
No puedes negar quien eres, lo sabes - Ne quae nego quisnam illius, ita ut gnarus  
  
Ven regresa con los tuyos. - Ades, regredior cum orum  
  
Y cuales dudas hay al respecto??, jejej si, se que lo hice muy confuso -_-U, pero no tanto, bueno trate de que no, lo primero transcurre y transcurrirá en el 2005, para lo demás estamos dando un retroceso al año 2002, de como sucedió y empezó todo esto y a partir de que punto, todo esto será lo que lleve a lo que pasara en el 2005, espero que me hayan entendido por que yo no me entendí ninguna palabra de mi explicación -_-U  
  
Bueno, dudas -_-u, preguntas -_-U, criticas constructivas, ideas o cualquier cosa, manden un mail a r1911s@hotmail.com o facilítense la vida y dejen un review! ^^  
  
Jaamataashita 


	2. Aquel lugar

Digimon no me pertenece, le pertenece a la Toei y eso!  
  
Que les parece, yo por aquí otra vez n_______n, vaya, me había puesto a pensar en este fic y el como continuarlo y paff, se me vino la inspiración y voila! ^^  
  
Verán sigo aun con las mismas explicaciones, arriba indicara el año en que pasa el suceso y así no se confundirán... eso espero ^^U y también recuerden, los sucesos serán narrados por los personajes, solo una que otra ocasión yo narrare los sucesos desde mi punto de vista.  
  
También pido disculpas por tardar demasiado en continuar el fic U_U no hay excusa alguna, además de mi mala ortografía eh tratado de mejorarla aun que a aun tengo mis falles, perdón U__U  
  
A lo de entrevista con el vampiro, me creerás que no me había dado cuenta? °o° aun que solo se parece muy poco, para ser franca uno que otro tip lo saque de la reina de los condenados n___n, lo demás es original de mi.  
  
Bueno sin más preámbulos los dejo con el fic, disfruten la función!  
  
  
Lloro cuando un ángel debe morir  
  
  
2.- Aquel lugar  
  
-------  
Año 2004  
  
"Déjenlo!!", gritaba desesperadamente un joven de cabellos rubios.  
  
"Herma...", pero un golpe sordo hizo que él otro rubio callara secamente.  
  
Un tercero se acerco, miro fijamente a su compañero y sonrió triunfante. Se arrodillo frente a él y le tomo de la barbilla.  
  
"Lo vez Yamato, te dije que regresaría", le susurro y con un chasquido de dedos dos sujetos tomaron a Tk por los brazos.  
  
"Vamos, que dices?, aceptaras o no?", interrogo nuevamente.  
  
"No le hagas caso Matt, agrrr suéltalo!!", gritaba otro de los chicos.  
  
El sujeto giro levemente la cara para ver a su agresor y luego sonrió.  
  
"Llévenselo", ordeno, uno de los sujetos golpeo a Tk en el estomago dejándolo inconsciente y luego se lo llevaron.  
  
"Tk!!", grito Matt desesperado.  
  
"Él no regresara hasta que tu aceptes lo que eres", le indico.  
  
Los sujetos que sujetaban a Taichi y a Yamato desaparecieron.  
  
"Dónde esta Tk??!!", grito furioso Matt mientras le lanzaba un golpe, pero una barrera de energía apareció e hizo que Matt saliera expulsado con fuerza.  
  
"Matt!", grito Taichi y corrió hacia él.  
  
"Estaré esperando", se despidió, dio media vuelta y se fue volando hacia algún lugar desconocido en dirección a donde se habían llevado a Tk.  
  
Tai trato de seguirlo pero no logro ver hacia donde se había ido, al haber subido lo suficiente lo había perdido de vista, como si este hubiera desaparecido.  
  
"Tk...!", susurro Matt con pesar mientras golpeaba el piso con fuerza y una que otra lagrima se escapaban de sus ojos.  
  
Tai le voltio a ver y lo único que pudo hacer fue susurra levemente su nombre mientras le miraba con pesar.  
  
-----  
Año 2002  
  
Desperté temprano a la noche siguiente, me sentía verdaderamente extraño, como si aun faltara por pasar algo, como si algo mas aya de esto me aguardara.  
  
"Como anocheciste?", me pregunto Taichi mientras entraba por la ventana de mi recamara.  
  
"Bien, supongo", le respondí, de que servia sorprenderme, después de todo era Taichi, no?  
  
"Y que haremos hoy?", me pregunta, me imagino que debe de esperar una respuesta algo similar a, "vayamos a cazar a nuestras cena", pero no oirá eso de mi.  
  
"Necesito ir a un lugar", le respondo mientras me levanto y me preparo para irme. Aun tengo la duda sobre aquello y tengo que averiguar que fue eso...  
  
"Uh?, pero no hemos comido, además que cosa mas importante que la comida existe?", insiste, yo solo lo ignoro y me marcho.  
  
"Vamos, era una broma te acompañare, luego iremos a comer, te parece?", me propone.  
  
"Como quieras", le respondo.  
  
Aun que me parezca aun extraño me dirijo al balcón y doy un salto, después de todo no se siente nada mal volar, es lindo ver las cosas desde arriba, además el aire fresco en el rostro se siente muy bien.  
  
Listo, ahí esta ese lugar extraño, bajo lentamente y me quedo parado frente a la puerta, Taichi me sigue, al parecer él no entiende nada y sin previo aviso empuja las puertas.  
  
"Que rayos haces?", le reprendo mientras veo como trata de derribar las puertas sin éxito alguno.  
  
"Malditas, pues de que están hechas?", decía un enojado Taichi al no poder abrirlas.  
  
Me acerco a Taichi y hago que desista de quererlas tirar mientras le niego con la cabeza, él solo desvía su mirada y cruza los brazos algo enojado.  
  
Yo me acerco y las veo, son tal y como las recuerdo, al verlas y recordar no puedo evitar sonreír pero luego recuerdo lo demás y la incertidumbre se apodera de mi, luego sacudo mi cabeza y aclaro mis pensamiento, levanto la mano y toco, unos segundos después las puertas se abren.  
  
Taichi y yo nos quedamos ahí parados, lo que había ahí adentro era oscuridad, aun que eso ya lo sabía, lo que no me gustaba era que por más oscuro que estuviera eso me agradaba...  
  
"Que esperamos?", se desespero Taichi y entro rápidamente.  
  
"No Taichi, espera!", le grito pero sin éxito alguno, así que decido entrar por él, y después de que entro las puertas nuevamente se cierran.  
  
Adentro hay un olor a caoba, huele rico, no me había percatado la otra vez de este olor. También hay otro olor, este se detecta según nos adentramos en la casa, no se, jamás había olido algo parecido, que será?...  
  
"Es el olor de la muerte", me responde Tai como si hubiera leído mis pensamientos, yo solo me quedo callado, 'el olor a muerte?', analizo.  
  
"Ut primum hac?", oí preguntar a una voz en tono irónico.  
  
Yo me di la media vuelta, la voz resonaba por todo el lugar.  
  
"Creo que no fue tan buena idea entrar a este lugar", susurra Taichi, como si presintiera algo.  
  
Trato de visualizarlo, está algo oscuro, veo que se a preparado para atacar, pero por qué?  
  
Miro hacía el frente y ahí esta ese sujeto otra vez.  
  
"Quién eres?, identifícate!", grito Taichi, yo dejo salir un suspiro, creo que Taichi ha visto demasiadas películas...  
  
"Me alegra que regresaras", dice sonriente mientras me mira.  
  
No me gusta como me mira, es demasiado, demasiado...., no!, no me gusta esto. Titubeo un momento en irme o no, pero tenía que saber que era eso, así que sacudí la cabeza, aclare mi voz y también lo mire fijamente sin dejarme intimidar.  
  
"Qué es lo que quieres de mi?", le exijo que me conteste.  
  
"A ti", es todo lo que responde. Claramente su respuesta me turbo, por qué me querría a mí??  
  
"Aun no lo entiendes, verdad?", me ah preguntado con una gran sonrisa, mmm creo que a Taichi no le ah agradado mucho eso, realmente se esta enojando.  
  
"Entender qué?, explícate!", genial, ahora me parezco a Taichi, me esta afectando el juntarme tanto con él...  
  
"Si, será mejor que te expliques para que lo quieres o sino tendrás el honor de que yo me encargue de sacarte la información", ahora fue Tai quien hablo. Tenía razón, esta muy enojado, aun que no me explico el por que...  
  
"Qué tu me sacaras información... mmmm", se dice así mismo mientras lo analiza y luego se pone a reír.  
  
"Agrrr, eres exasperante!", grita Taichi.  
  
"Espera Tai!", le grito antes de que hiciera algo, pero es demasiado tarde, Tai se ah lanzado al ataque y al parecer ese sujeto lo disfruta mucho.  
  
Una barrera de aire golpeo a Tai e hizo que este se fuera a impactar contra la pared.  
  
"Tai!", grite preocupado mientras corría hacia él.  
  
Esta semiinconsciente, ese maldito!!  
  
Me paro y le miro con ira, como se ah atrevido??!!  
  
"Creo que por fin podemos hablar", me indica mientras se arregla la capucha y se queda serio.  
  
Me dispongo a oírlo, quiero saber que rayos pasa aquí!  
  
"Como te habrás dado cuenta Yamato, tu eres el objetivo en estos momentos, quieres saber por qué?, muy fácil, tu tienes la marca del Ángel Negro, tu eres él elegido para acabar con todos y darnos el lugar que merecemos!", me revelo por fin.  
  
Yo me quedo serio, esa revelación me ha incomodado de alguna manera, a que marca se refiere??  
  
"No me crees, verdad?", me dice, "eso no importa, ahora que lo sabes tu deber es venir con migo, tomaras un entrenamiento especial para poder librar la batalla y ganar", agrega.  
  
Un entrenamiento?, batalla?, de que rayos habla, realmente cree que yo haré tal cosa?, sonrío sarcásticamente y luego le miro.  
  
"Que te hace pensar que yo accederé a ir con tigo?", le interrogo con sarcasmo.  
  
Creo que se ah enojado, después de todo no tiene tanta paciencia como había creído.  
  
Levanta su mano como si fuera a preparar un ataque, yo me preparo para atacarlo, una extraña energía se esta formando en su mano, pero al momento de lanzarla desvía el curso y toma a Taichi como rehén.  
  
"Tai!", grito preocupado.  
  
"Esto es lo que me hace pensar que aceptaras", ríe burlonamente.  
  
Me siento furioso, como es posible que juegue tan sucio?, desvió la mirada, no quiero que le hagan daño a Taichi.  
  
"En... en esa batalla, que es lo que se juega?", interrogo esperando que esto tenga una solución.  
  
"Todo, si tu ganas nosotros podremos ser los amos, y esos seres inferiores ahora serán los extraños en nuestro mundo", lo dijo de tal forma como si guardara un gran resentimiento.  
  
Luego se acerco a mi por la espalda y siguió, "piensa, todo a nuestro merced, sin escondernos, sin ocultarnos, el mundo sería nuestro...", sus palabras me llevaban a imaginar la situación, por un momento pensé que sería algo divertido, la situación me excitaba, esto me estaba agradado...  
  
"Que no te engañe Matt", oigo el leve susurro de Tai, "recuerda, el todo es todo", agrego y luego se oyó un quejido de su parte, ese sujeto le esta lastimando.  
  
'El todo es todo?', pensé, por más que sonara tonto, Taichi me había despertado.  
  
"Todo?, si yo llegase a aceptar y a ganar Tk, mis amigos, mi familia, todos estarían en grave peligro...", susurro para mi mismo.  
  
No puedo aceptarlo, necesito estar aquí, no puedo irme, no ahora que se que peligros hay en este mundo, necesito cuidarlos a todos, necesito cuidar que nadie les haga daño.  
  
Niego con la cabeza, que puedo hacer?  
  
"No le ha-gas... caso Yama, confío en que... tu-tu puedes", me dijo Taichi entre esfuerzos y antes de desmayarse me dedico una sonrisa.  
  
"Tai...", susurro. No creí que Tai confiara tanto en mí, hasta este punto de entregar su vida en mis manos.  
  
Apreté mis puños y me resigne, tendría que hacer lo que me dictara el corazón.  
  
"Aceptare ir, pero déjalo", susurro levemente.  
  
El sonríe burlonamente, "que me crees, un tonto?, como podría estar tan seguro que entrenaras bien...", dice levemente y luego se queda algo pensativo y vuelve a sonreír, "es verdad, eso se vera a su tiempo, aya no tendrás otra opción", agrega.  
  
Ya lo soltó y ahora camina hacia mi, esta muy sonriente, no parece el mismo sujeto que me había topado la otra vez.  
  
Me sujeta del brazo con fuerza, va a hablar pero no lo dejo. No se como, pero expulse una energía de mi mano, eso ha hecho que él se impacté contra la pared.  
  
"Como es posible que hicieras eso??", susurra débilmente mientras se para.  
  
Yo estoy igual de sorprendido, no tengo la menor idea de como lo eh hecho.  
  
"Pero eso no es nada!", grita y ahora soy yo quien ah salido expulsado.  
  
"Agrr, que dolor, como es posible que alguien tenga tanta fuerza?!", me digo a mi mismo mientras me trato de levantar.  
  
Estoy confundido, que puedo hacer??  
  
"No dejare que escapes esta vez, no como la anterior", grita mientras me envuelve en un campo de fuerza.  
  
No me puedo soltar, creo que esto ha llegado a su fin. Me siento tan impotente...  
  
"Pluvia et tonitrus", oigo gritar.  
  
Pero que pasa?, esta lloviendo y tronando dentro de la casa??. Miro el lugar, hay alguien, estoy seguro, puedo ver su silueta.  
  
Un relámpago y... "Izzi??", me sorprendo, es Izzi, pero como es posible que él...  
  
Levantó la mano y apuntando a ese sujeto hizo que le cayera un trueno.  
  
Vaya, es sorpréndete, si llego a salir de aquí le pediré de favor que me enseñe algo.  
  
"Llévate a Tai", me grita, yo solo asiento ligeramente y me voy a mover cuando...  
  
No puedo!!, se me olvido que estoy atrapado en un campo.  
  
Izzi deja escapar un suspiro, "esto será más difícil de lo que creí", le oigo susurrar pesadamente.  
  
"Vamos Izzi, deberías tener más paciencia", un momento esa es la voz de Jyou.  
  
"Hola", me saluda con una sonrisa, vaya se ve que no esta tan paranoico como siempre.  
  
"Abeo", dice y el campo desaparece.  
  
Yo caigo de sentón, ciertamente no estaba preparado para eso. Me levanto y voy hacía Tai, lo ayudo a pararse y me dirijo a la puerta.  
  
"Vaya dos magos chiflados, que mas?", se burla.  
  
"Cómo que chiflados, te has visto en un espejo!", se enojo Jyou. Mmmm hable demasiado rápido, creo que si es él Jyou que conozco.  
  
La puerta esta algo atorada, dejo un momento a Tai y pongo todas mis fuerzas, por fin eh logrado abrirla, pero ahora que lo pienso, por donde entraron Izzi y Jyou?, bueno eso se los preguntare después, no es tiempo de pensar en cosas triviales.  
  
"No lo permitiré!!", oigo un grito, siento una ráfaga de viento, Jyou me esta protegiendo y me indica que me vaya.  
  
Eh logrado salir, pero estoy demasiado cansado...  
  
Oigo una explosión y Tai y yo salimos expulsados.  
  
Me duele todo, puedo ver a Tai a unos pasos míos pero estoy tan cansado... me duele todo...  
  
Oigo unos pasos, trato de ver quien es, pero...  
  
  
"Donde estoy?", susurro.  
  
Miro bien el lugar, estoy en mi cuarto, sacudo mi cabeza, aun estoy turbado por el sueño, acaso solo abra sido eso???  
  
Me toco el cuello, no hay señal de ninguna marca, entonces quizás todo fue un sueño...., tengo miedo, corro hacía el espejo y me miro, no tengo marca alguna en el cue..., que tonto!, los vampiros no se reflejan, creo que eso si fue un sueño. Miro por la venta, ya es de mañana, eh decidido dar un paseo para despejar mi mente, por alguna extraña razón me siento triste, no se, es como si... respiro profundamente y miro el cielo con nostalgia. Me siento muy extraño, siento como si algo me hiciera falta...  
  
"Todo pareció tan real...", susurro mientras contemplo el cielo recordando como había volado por el aquella noche...  
  
"Qué pareció tan real?", me pregunta Taichi el cual acaba de llegar.  
  
"Nada", le digo, "oye Tai... no-no te sientes extraño?", le interrogo.  
  
"Uh?, no, estoy muy bien, que pasa Matt?"  
  
Me quedo pensativo, va llegando Izzi y Jyou, qué pasa?, por qué deseo que todo esto sea irreal...?, por qué deseo que solo sea un mal sueño?!  
  
Me siento incomodo...  
  
"Matt, Matt?", oigo que Tai me llama pero por una extraña razón no le hago caso, sigue llamándome y cada vez me siento mas extraño... él me llama y yo....  
  
  
Me duele la cabeza, eh empezado a abrir los ojos, es Tai, él me esta llamando.  
  
"Matt, que bueno que estas bien ya me habías preocupado", dice con una sonrisa.  
  
Yo estoy recostado, él sostiene mi cabeza en su regazo, creo que realmente si estaba muy preocupado...  
  
"Qué paso?", le pregunto.  
  
"Izzi y Jyou nos salvaron", me responde y luego voltea a un lado.  
  
Ahí están los dos, Jyou cura una herida de Izzi y este solo se queja, es graciosa esa escena. Ellos se percatan de que los veo y me saludan.  
  
'Creo que lo otro si había sido un sueño... que bueno', pienso y luego me doy cuenta de algo... 'qué bueno??', quizás si me agrada ser un vampiro... bueno eso creo....  
  
Algo me saca de mí pensar, Izzi me mira fijamente, pero por qué??  
  
"Será mejor irnos", dice repentinamente.  
  
"Pero...", Jyou trata de hablar pero luego asiente y camina tras de Izzi.  
  
Yo me paro, necesito saber lo que ellos saben,"pero...", Izzi me ah interrumpido, ah dicho que todo se hablara en su momento, que por ahora es tiempo de marcharse, el sol no tardara en salir.  
  
Miro el cielo, eso es cierto. Tai me ayuda a levantarme y los dos nos vamos.  
  
Ahora estoy en mi casa, realmente estoy confundido... "por que me sentí tan incomodo con saber que no era lo que soy?", ahh estoy muy cansado, creo que mejor me duermo, 'un momento, hay alguien en la casa?', me dirijo hacia la puerta, pensé que mi padre estaba trabajando... "pa...."  
  
  
Continuara...  
  
  
Comentarios: Y bien?, como se habrán dado cuenta, no siempre cuando uno esta en dificultades el protagonista ve la gravedad de las cosas :p  
  
Espero y les haya gustado, los significados de las frases son los siguientes:  
  
Ut primum hac? - Tan pronto por aquí?  
Sui quierat dirimo proficiscor? - Creí que habías decidido marcharte?  
Me laetitia qui gressus! - Me alegra que regresaras!  
Pluvia et tonitrus - Lluvia y truenos!"  
Abeo - desaparecer  
  
Me la pase buscándolos, espero y estén bien, la verdad es que son pocos, pero te enredan las palabras que no vienen y luego hay que buscar sinónimos y… ò_ó es cansado, saben?, lo único que espero es que estén bien ^^U recuerden, no estudio Latín (aun que espero y un día sí ^^) solo trato de ayudarme con mi diccionario.  
  
Que dudas tienen?, qué es la dichosa marca?, realmente Matt es el elegido?, que significa el sueño de Matt?, por qué se sentía tan incomodo y deseoso de que eso no fuera real?, cómo es posible que Izzi y Jyou sean magos??, quién es ese sujeto que persigue a Matt? O mejor dicho, qué es?, y que hay detrás de él?, cómo tomara Taichi esto?, cómo tomarán Jyou e Izzi lo que son sus amigos?, los pensarán matar??, realmente Matt aceptara su destino? Y a todo esto, alguien sabe como Taichi se convirtió en vampiro?? ¬_¬ no, verdad?? n_____n, muchas dudas, logre sembrar la semillita del cus cus?? Espero y si!!! ^-^  
  
Me despido, cualquier cosa manden un mail a r1911s@hotmail.com o facilítense la vida y dejen un review! ^^  
  
Jaamataashita 


	3. La marca del Ángel Negro

Digimon no me pertenece, le pertenece a la Toei y eso!  
  
Otra vez yo por aquí!!!, jejejeje les dije que esta vez no me tardaría mucho, lo ven!!, es que me puse a escribir este cáp después de haber terminado el otro, genial, no?? ^^  
  
Mmmm sigo con las misma indicaciones, espero y aun sigan con migo ^^U y una cosa más, en este cáp arriba dirá el nombre de la persona que esta pensando, para que no se confundan.  
  
Mmm que más, mmmm tendrá una pequeña escena, mmm mas bien, una pequeña y muy ligera escena de Lime, solo aviso, ya saben, una nunca sabe -_-U  
  
Bueno, eso es todo, los dejo con el fic, disfruten la función!  
  
  
Lloro cuando un ángel debe morir  
  
  
3.- La marca del Ángel Negro  
  
---  
Año 2002  
  
--Antes de...--  
  
Tai  
  
Eh llegado a casa, por fin", suelto un suspiro y me dejo caer en la cama, estoy muy cansado.  
  
'La marca de el Ángel Negro', me pongo a pensar en lo acontecido, creo que jamás hubiera esperado que Matt fuera el elegido.  
  
Me estiro, hay! si que me dolió esa pelea, lo bueno es que Izzi y Jyou nos ayudaron.... ahora que lo pienso, desde cuando Izzi y Jyou son magos???, eso si que no me lo esperaba pero creo que fue lo mejor ya que de haberlo sabido mucho antes los hubiera eliminado.  
  
Na, son mis amigos, jamás sería capaz de hacerles daño, bueno, eso va por mi, pero no estoy tan seguro de que ellos piensen lo mismo y sobre todo de Matt ahora que se sabe que él es el portador de la marca.  
  
"Rayos", esto es increíble, cuando oí hablar de eso por primera vez no lo creí, si que es incierto el destino, con el más escéptico fue a dar...  
  
Abra que tener cuidado de ahora en adelante, si ellos sabían lo de Matt no tardara en saberse por todos lados y eso no creo que sea muy reconfortante de el todo, ya que querrán eliminarlo cueste lo que cueste, aun que muchos no los dejaran....  
  
Pero volviendo a lo de ayer...  
  
Yamato se veía un tanto extraño en aquel lugar, hubiera jurado que disfrutaba estar ahí... pero..., na, quizás solo sea mi imaginación y quizás también los otros sujetos se están equivocando, Yama jamás seria capaz de hacer tales cosas como las que se dicen.  
  
Me levanto, no puedo dormir, no con la incertidumbre, necesito saber que es lo que Matt siente sobre esto, y se que necesita respuestas, quizás yo le pueda ayudar...  
  
---  
Jyou  
  
'Qué le pasa a Izzi?', desde que terminamos esa pelea a estado muy serio y por más que le pregunto no me ha dicho, quizás todo se relacione a que Yamato sea el poseedor de la marca, quizás....  
  
Pero..., yo aun tengo mi duda, no creo que Matt fuera esa persona, aun siquiera se sabe si es un ser huma..., un momento, por lo que me di cuenta un humano no puede ser capaz de sostener ese tipo de batallas, no será que Matt sea un...  
  
No, no lo creo, de ser así, y si él fuera realmente el poseedor de la marca no habría cambio para su destino y yo no creo que no haya solución a todo esto... aun que.... si hay otra solución pero prefiero no pensar en ello.  
  
Me dirijo hacia la cocina, estoy muy cansado y lo peor es que tengo clases especiales. Estoy muy cansado como para ir, el haberme desvelado en una pelea no fue tan buena idea como pensé... un momento!, jamás pensé eso, Izzi fue el que me indujo a pelear, ese de Izzi, por su culpa tengo sueño!!!  
  
----  
  
Koushiro  
  
Ahora lo entiendo..., pero...  
  
No, quizás todo sea un error y yo este equivocado, aun que... lo que vi en él, estoy seguro que...  
  
Ahhh, esto no puede estar pasando, por qué el destino me jugaría así??  
  
No puedo dormir, lo bueno es que no tengo clases de informática en vacaciones, así no estaré en el aire frió y me mantendré dentro de estas colchas calientitas.  
  
Aun que..., de nada me sirve, no puedo dejar de pensar en eso. Y si realmente fuera cierto??  
  
Cuando le mire pude darme cuenta de que a él realmente le agradaba estar ahí, quizás si sea su lugar...  
  
Pero de ser así..., no!, Matt es un gran amigo, jamás dejaría que le pasara nada, él no tiene la culpa si fuera así, pero...  
  
No quedaría otra opción, si él quedase con vida, la nuestra pudiera terminar...  
  
Agrr, por qué?, no habrá otra solución??, no quiero hacerle daño por que....  
  
Lo tengo, su destino puede cambiar, es solo cuestión de un conjuro, un conjuro peligroso, difícil, no muy seguro, pero a fin de cuentas un conjuro, lo único que tengo que hacer es que ellos acepten.  
  
Aun que, por lo que pude ver ya no pertenecen a la raza de los mortales, un moral jamás lograría sostener una lucha contra un demonio..., lo más seguro es que ellos también lo sean, aun que no me explico el por que si lo son se comportan de esa manera, quizás después de todo, no todos los demonios son iguales...  
  
No queda de otra, tendré que hablar con ellos, así primero experimentare con Tai y luego seguirá Matt, mmm espero y acepten la petición, aun que lo más seguro es que los dos tomen el desafío juntos y eso si lo toman...  
  
---  
  
Matt  
  
Me siento extraño, que pasa?, abro levemente mis ojos, me arden...  
  
Por qué, no me puedo mover??, por que me han amarrado??  
  
Ahh, me duelen las muñecas y los tobillos, quiero saber que pasa.  
  
Oigo unas voces, que hacen?, que es lo que dicen?  
  
Trato de hablar pero me duele la garganta, que demonios me hicieron tomar?, mi garganta tiene un sabor acre y amargo...  
  
Me muevo, es inútil, me tienen amarrado muy bien.  
  
Tengo frío, me eh dado cuenta que mi camisa esta desabrochada, pero por qué?  
  
Me estoy desesperando, no me gusta esto, que es lo que están planeando estos sujetos?  
  
Alguien se acerca, puedo oír mas cerca su voz que la de los demás, trato de hablarle pero no responde.  
  
Ahh, esta colocando algo frío en mi estomago, me siento extraño, sea lo que sea eso me esta haciendo daño. Me muevo hacia diferentes direcciones pero ese sujeto no sede y continúa.  
  
No puedo aguantar y grito, "que rayos me hacen??"  
  
Me arde, que pasa?, "suéltenme!"  
  
Alguien se acerca, quién es?  
  
"No te preocupes, todo estará bien", le oigo decir.  
  
"Qué no me preocupe??, cómo no me voy a preocupar si no se lo que me están haciendo??!", grito lo mas fuerte que me permite el dolor.  
  
Todos se han callado, que pasa?  
  
"Duerme", dice nuevamente ese sujeto.  
  
No puedo evitar tener sueño, mis ojos me arden mucho, el cuerpo me duele....  
  
Me eh despertado, me miro rápidamente, pensé por un momento que eso había sido real...  
  
Me duelen la muñecas... las miro, están rojas, destapo rápidamente mis pies, también están rojos mis tobillos, pero no puede...  
  
Me levanto rápidamente y me miro en el espejo, desabrocho mi camisa y... un momento, mi reflejo no esta... uhmm, aun no logro acostumbrarme...  
  
Dejo de tratar de mirarme en el espejo y observo mi abdomen, hay una marca bajo mi ombligo, que pasa??  
  
"Creí que todo había sido solo un sueño", susurro quedamente sin saber ya que es la realidad.  
  
"Todo ah empezado", oigo decir una voz a mi espalda.  
  
"Taichi?!", me sorprendo, no le oí entrar.  
  
"Creo que si eres él elegido", le oigo susurra con pesar.  
  
"Uh?", le miro fijamente, "que sabes respecto a eso?", le interrogo, creo que ya se esperaba esa pregunta, se ve muy resignado a contar aun que... por qué sus mejillas están rojas?  
  
Le miro más fijamente y luego siento frío, me eh dado cuenta, creo que se me olvido abrocharme la blusa...  
  
Mis mejillas se tornan un tanto rojas, me dispongo a abrocharme la camisa pero la mano de Tai me detiene.  
  
Me siento nervioso..., Tai esta parado frente a mi y no deja de mirarme.  
  
Ciertamente esto me esta desconcertando, no puedo evitar ponerme aun mas rojo cuando Taichi roza con su mano mi abdomen, es algo que no me esperaba de él...  
  
Miles de sensaciones recorren mi cuerpo al sentir como Tai pasa sus manos por mi abdomen y luego me rodea con sus brazos mientras acaricia mi espalda desnuda.  
  
Se acerca cada vez más, su aliento choca con mi cuello, se que esta excitado, lo siento, y se que él sabe que yo también lo estoy.  
  
Roza sus labios levemente en mi cuello, produciendo diferentes sensaciones a mi sentir. Luego sube lentamente hasta quedar cara a cara, sus labios juegan con los míos, esa manera de Taichi hace que mi excitación crezca, me esta volviendo loco. No aguato más y le beso.  
  
Puedo sentir como mi blusa a caído al suelo, pero a pesar de no traerla no tengo frío, los brazos de Tai me protegen contra cualquier cosa.  
  
No le quiero soltar, esto que siento, lo necesito...  
  
"Ejem..., siento interrumpirlos, pero hay algo importante que tengo que decirles", una voz y Taichi y yo nos separamos rápidamente.  
  
Los dos estamos muy sonrojados y tratamos de normalizarnos, aun que no creo que le ganemos lo sonrojado a Izzi.  
  
"Este..., no hubiera querido interrumpirlos de no ser tan importante", nos dice dándonos la espalda, estoy seguro que es él, el que se siente mas incomodo ante esta situación.  
  
"Se de que manera podemos neutralizar tu destino", vaya, es verdad, con esto se me había olvidado lo que había pasado.  
  
Taichi tiene una mezcla muy extraña en sus ojos, veo que hay esperanza, pero no entiendo, aun no entiendo que tan grave pudiera ser esto.  
  
Me encojo de hombros, pronto lo sabré. Tomo mi camisa y me la pongo, después de eso me dispongo a hablar con Izzi.  
  
---  
  
Año 2002  
  
--Tiempo actual--  
  
'Esto que Izzi nos a dicho ah sido muy sorprendente, un conjuro?, vaya, quien lo hubiera creído, después de todo tenía razón en pensar que eran magos...', él chico sonrió ampliamente.  
  
'Pero ahora lo que me preocupa no es eso, eh visto la marca que Matt posee bajo su ombligo, espero que aun haya solución a eso', dijo muy pensativo.  
  
Después de caminar un rato y divagar en sus preocupaciones decidió por darse un descanso.  
  
Miro el lugar, había llegado a un parque, miro una banca y fue y se sentó.  
  
Miraba fijamente el cielo, hace cuando que no le veía con sol?, semanas, meses?, lo empezaba a extrañar.  
  
Su mirada se torno nostálgica, pero no se permitió nuevamente extrañar lo que había perdido, así que sacudió su cabeza y cerro los ojos.  
  
El viento soplaba fresco, sintió como sus músculos se relajaban y no se preocupo por que algo le atacara.  
  
Toco levemente sus labios, una sonrisa se apodero de él, recordó lo sucedido con Yamato.  
  
Cuando él entro en su recamara lo primero que vio fue la marca en él, sin percatarse hasta tiempo después como se encontraba su acompañante.  
  
Aun no había aclarado con Yamato lo que eran, pero lo que él si podía afirmar era que lo quería y que jamás dejaría que le hicieran daño, ni que lo separaran de él.  
  
Un nuevo suspiro, esas caricias, hace tanto tiempo que él joven no se sentía con vida, y el rubio le había regresado lo que le arrebataron, le regreso la vida.  
  
Inicio de el Flash back  
  
Un joven de cabellos rebeldes caminaba por el lugar, se le había hecho tarde en la practica de soquer platicando con unos amigos.  
  
Estaba haciendo frío, eran los primeros meses del año y el sol aun no se compadecía de ellos y los calentaba lo suficiente.  
  
Froto sus manos, había olvidado sus guantes en la escuela, pero ya no quiso regresarse, era suficientemente tarde y sus padres debían estar preocupados.  
  
Suspiro cansadamente, desde hace tiempo había algo que no dejaba que se comunicara bien con su mejor amigo Matt.  
  
Había algo que le incomodaba, no sabía lo que era, pero ciertamente tenía miedo de averiguarlo.  
  
Oyó unos ruidos, el corazón de Tai se acelero indicándole que saliera de ahí.  
  
Camino mas apresuradamente hasta que...  
  
"Vas a algún lugar?", pregunto un sujeto de cabellera azulada.  
  
Taichi retrocedió un poco, pero el sujeto ahora estaba a su espalda. "Espero que no, desde hace tiempo eh tenido deseos de hablar contigo", le susurra al oído.  
  
"Que rayos", reacciona Tai y rápidamente se da la media vuelta.  
  
"Será divertido, que dices, quieres platicar?", le interroga con una sonrisa.  
  
"De-de que quieres platicar?", pregunta Taichi nerviosamente.  
  
"En realidad de nada, solo deseo oír tu voz", respondió, sonrió ligeramente y miro fijamente a Tai.  
  
Tai retrocedió unos pasos, mientras su acompañante dejo escapar una ligera carcajada.  
  
"No te vayas, es agradable estar contigo", indico.  
  
Tai le miraba aturdido, por un momento creyó ver los ojos de ese chico color rojos, sacudió su cabeza y siguió mirándolo.  
  
El chico de cabellos azulados sonrió triunfante, lo tenía atrapado.  
  
Tai veía como él se acercaba lentamente a él pero por más que trataba de moverse no podía hacer nada.  
  
El chico se quito sus gafas y le miro detalladamente.  
  
Deslizo su mano por su mejilla y bajo al cuello. Ciertamente era fascinante. Con su lengua recorrió levemente sus dientes superiores de colmillo a colmillo con gran deleite y se preparo. Se acerco cada vez más, tomo a Taichi por los hombros y colocándolo contra la pared le mordió.  
  
Tai dejo escapar un leve quejido y luego se mordió los labios. Apretó con fuerza los hombros de su agresor y cerro con fuerza los ojos.  
  
Minutos después no supo lo que paso, se desvaneció al sentirse sin fuerzas...  
  
Había pasado tiempo, Taichi apenas se encontraba despertando, se toco el cuello adolorido y miro el lugar.  
  
"Qu-qué me hiciste?", interrogo levemente a quien estaba sentado a su lado.  
  
"Es bueno que despertaras", le indico, luego se acerco a Tai.  
  
El chico se paro frente a él y corto su muñeca.  
  
"Pero qué??", susurro el moreno sin dejarse de tomar el cuello.  
  
"Te sentirás mejor después de beber", le indico él chico mientras acercaba su muñeca a la boca de Taichi.  
  
Taichi le miro interrogante y luego miro la muñeca, veía como salía la sangre, ese liquido rojo carmesí, espeso y misterioso...  
  
"No estoy loco", rechazo con desagrado, claramente la sangre no era su bebida favorita.  
  
El otro chico sonrió, tendría que ser por el modo difícil.  
  
El chico se mordió su muñeca probando su sangre y dejando su sabor en ella, luego, sin dejar que Taichi hiciera algo se lanzo hacia él y le tomo por los brazos.  
  
Taichi se movía de un lado a otro, 'este chico esta loco', pensó.  
  
El joven le tomo mas fuertemente las muñecas para no dejarlo escapar, lo tenía donde lo quería.  
  
Sonrió levemente, ahora Taichi no podría hacer nada.  
  
Tai vio como el sujeto se le acercaba, 'que pretende?', pensó angustiado al verlo tan cerca.  
  
Se sintió desesperado y empezó a patalear pero eso no servía de nada.  
  
El otro sujeto sintió la desesperación de su joven acompañante y se deleito con tal sentimiento.  
  
Tai se movía de un lado para otro, no quería que ese sujeto le tocara, pero era demasiado insistente, cerró fuertemente los ojos, sabía que no podía hacer nada.  
  
El joven le beso, con ello provoco que Taichi probara el sabor de su sangre, ese sabor que aun traía en su boca.  
  
Al probar el sabor Taichi se dejo llevar, ese sabor... al principio, asqueante, repulsivo y luego... luego tan indispensable.  
  
El joven rió para sus adentros, soltó a Taichi y dejo que este bebiera de su muñeca.  
  
Taichi estaba concentrado en el sabor y no obedeció a el sujeto cuando le dijo que parase, así que el sujeto le obligo a parar y se noto agitado, luego le miro y sonrió.  
  
Tai empezó a sentirse raro, a sentir dolor...  
  
Sentía como sus órganos morían, sentía que no podía respirar, esta situación lo desespero por un momento hasta que cayó al piso y todo se desvaneció.  
  
Impulsado por una energía Taichi se sentó, se sentía como nuevo, una energía extraña recorría todo su cuerpo, sonrió ligeramente antes de darse cuenta de todo.  
  
Su acompañante sonrió, ahora tendría un aprendiz.  
  
Al principio Taichi lo disfrutaba hasta que días después se dio cuenta de hasta donde había llegado.  
  
"Las cosas que no regresaran, no hay por que extrañarlas", era lo que siempre le decía su creador.  
  
Taichi respiro con pesar mientras veía el atardecer en una foto tomada.  
  
Ese fue el inicio de la separación del maestro y el aprendiz.  
  
Habían pasado meses que Taichi había estado tratando de oculta su dolor, pero su maestro no le hacía sentir muy bien que digamos, él necesitaba vivir para ser alegre, así que decidió dejar a su maestro y vivir por su cuenta.  
  
Primero aceptaría lo que era, luego aprendería a vivir de ello, y quizás, en un futuro buscaría a un acompañante, quizás...  
  
Fin del Flash Back  
  
Taichi abrió los ojos, en su mirada denotaba tristeza, si, había encontrado al acompañante perfecto pero no se había percatado de una cosa, él también le arrebato a otro lo que le habían quitado.  
  
Se reprocho con dolor, que tan idiota podía llegar a ser una persona??, ahora le inquietaba lo que había hecho, primero lo había disfrutado pero ahora venía el arrepentimiento y el cargo de conciencia...  
  
Continuara....  
  
  
Comentarios: Y bien, aun siguen con migo????, jejejej, espero y no estarlo haciendo muy revuelto, si se preguntan por que pongo las fechas así, es que... es divertido ^^U, a decir verdad, es que si se fijan siempre pongo algo que pasa al futuro n___n aun que creo que en este cáp fue la excepción.  
  
Ahora que piensan sobre lo que pasa?, Tai arrepentido?, a Matt le gusta ser un vampiro??, realmente a Izzi solo le preocupa que Matt sea el elegido o será algo más??, será solo una preocupación por amistad??, que siente Jyou tras todo esto??, será acaso Matt el elegido??, que significa ese símbolo que salio bajo su ombligo??, y el sueño que tuvo, fue real??, una última cosa, creen conocer a ese chico de cabellos azules con gafas que ataco a Taichi?. Aun quedan muchas cosas por saber jeje, pero se responderán conforme pase el tiempo, no se angustien ^-^  
  
Me despido y muchas gracias por seguir leyendo!, y ya saben, cualquier cosa manden un mail a r1911s@hotmail.com o facilítense la vida y dejen un review! ^^  
  
Jaamataashita 


	4. Allá en aquel lugar, y aquí donde estoy ...

Digimon no me pertenece, le perteneces a la Toei y eso!  
  
Este cap va dedicado a todas aquellas personitas que me pidieron en continuarlo por vía mail, msn y review nn muchas gracias! No ha sido mi intención tardar tanto. También va dedicado a Danny, Baku y Eli (hai lo se, después de décadas), a Kory, un chico que aun ronda por aquí .. cosa que err me sorprende, se puede chico, se puede; CieloCriss que aun que sigue rondando por aquí (o eso tenía entendido) ya no le veo y Caliope, el Taito es el mejor.  
  
Hayyy bien, de err hoy en día son pocos los que conozco, hace décadas que no entro a la sección de Dg-español siquiera para leer, pero espero gusten del fic.  
  
Advertencias: Esto contiene shounen-ai (relación chico-chico) si no te gusta abstente de leer, yo no me hago cargo de niñas/os que terminen traumados o shokiados por no saber leer.  
  
Es Pg-13, para aquellos que no lo entiendan, no apto para menores de trece años, lo dice muy claramente en la clasificación.  
  
Datos importantes: Año 2004 antes de y después de, continuación del cap. 2 año 2004. La primera parte de la historia es lo que sucede antes de y después de lo que narra el capitulo dos en el año dos mil cuatro, así evitamos que se pierdan en la historia.  
  
Aclaración: Siempre he manejado tanto nombres en japonés como en español, para quienes no los saben o recuerdan:

_Tai - Taichi_

_Matt - Yamato_

_Izzi - Koushiro_

_Jou - Jyou_

**Lloro cuando un ángel debe morir**  
  
4.- Allá en aquel lugar, y aquí donde estoy yo.  
  
---  
  
**Año 2004**  
  
_--Antes de...--_  
  
Matt caminaba de un lado para otro nervioso tratando de llevar a sus bocas las mejores palabras para explicarle a su pequeño hermano lo que estaba sucediendo.  
  
"Entonces?..."  
  
Matt observo a Tai en forma de socorro y este suspiro asintiendo derrotado. Una ley entre los inmortales era jamás revelar su identidad pero ahora habían sido descubiertos en una pelea algo -sobrenatural- y unos ojos azules de un pequeño rubio habían quedado totalmente interrogativos.  
  
Matt acerco sus pasos a su hermano y le tomo por un hombro, "Tk... no somos humanos... bueno, ya no".  
  
"Desde hace cuanto tiempo?"  
  
Matt titubeo ante la mirada dolida de su pequeño hermano y carraspeo llevando sus manos para mover algunos cabellos rubios de flequillo, "un par de años".  
  
Bajo su mirada con dolor. Su hermano?.... "por qué no...?"  
  
"Confió en ti?", Tai interrumpió dando un paseo de un lado a otro frente a los dos, "Tk, es muy peligroso que lo sepas, de hecho no deberías saberlo, si lo sabes nuestro deber es terminar contigo, tu no...", callo ante la mirada fulminante de Matt y una sorprendida del pequeño rubio quien se alejo por completo de su hermano.  
  
"Tk... no es lo que piensas hermano, jamás hemos hecho daño a gente inocente pero lo que dice Tai es verdad, tu no deberías saberlo, ahora corres mucho peligro".  
  
Pasaron varios minutos en silencio, Tai podía jurar en ese momento que el tiempo lo hacía adrede, le estaba tentando para ver cuanto aguantaba en ver bajo tortura a su pareja y poderlo desquiciar poco a poco.  
  
Takeru bajo la mirada pensativo y con voz trémula decidió hablar después de un silencio, "eres mi hermano Matt... entiendo que no quisieras contármelo por tu seguridad, pero por Dios, eres mi hermano!", alzo la mirada con unas gotitas saladas en la comisura de sus ojos, "eres mi hermano!... cómo puedes olvidar eso?... Estas aquí cuando no deberías estarlo, no es cualquier cosa, Matt, estas muerto y pensabas seguir como si nada pasase? Independientemente de cualquier cosa pudiste confiar en mi... pudiste decírmelo... tu hubieras podido apoyarte en mi...". Unos brazos apretaron aquel cuerpecito y este abordo la invitación correspondiéndola al instante escondiendo su rostro en aquel pecho.  
  
El rostro de Taichi se giro observando sobre la oscuridad de la punta de una catedral, su ceño se frunció serio y con una mirada fija de depredador en defensa, "Matt".  
  
El rubio alzo la mirada en la misma dirección comprendiendo el aviso peligroso y un fulgor rojizo negro encerró sus ojos por instantes,"Tk, no quiero que te separes de mi, has escuchado?", separo el cuerpo de su hermano colocándose él por delante sobreprotegiéndole.  
  
Unos aplausos emergieron de un destino diferente entre la oscuridad de un callejón, ambos rostro de los no-vivos se tenso, "bravo, bravo, son tan emotivos aun después de haber perdido casi todos sus sentimientos mortales...", unos licántropos en su forma lobo saltaron desde distintas posiciones rodeando a los chicos acercándose con los colmillos afilados, ello sonrieron ante el atentado y Tai dio un paso al frente, "licántropos? Deberías haber pensado que algo así es inútil para nosotros cuando son de clase tan baja...", cerro los ojos y su imagen desapareció, después de un aullido reapareció tendiendo en vilo a un licántropo cuando le tomaba por el cuello. No tardaron en resonar entre el eco varios aullidos lejanos cuando todos los licántropos terminaron apilados bajo el fanal de un alumbrado publico de la calle.  
  
"Será mejor que cambies esa táctica tuya Tensai, por qué mejor no peleas de frente, hace mucho que he querido darte una lección sanguijuela mal oliente cobarde...", Tai se acerco dispuesto a dar un golpe pero con un movimiento de las manos del Tensai este salio disparado contra un par de autos quienes molestamente comenzaron a sonar con alarma. Tai hizo una mueca de dolor al levantarse y limpiar algo de sangre de su boca con el dorso de su mano, "silencio", los autos dejaron el molesto sonido y unos ojos rojos refulgieron cuando se lanzo con un segundo golpe.  
  
"Tai espera!!", la figura de Matt corrió quitándola en nano-segundos de su lugar, lugar del blanco donde el Tensai había enviado un gran poder como contraataque. Ambos aparición del lado contrario a su posición, Matt con su respiración entrecortada al haber esquivado con tanta velocidad aquel ataque.  
  
El enemigo alzo una ceja y sonrió complacido, "felicidades Exactor, has mejorado tus habilidades pero aun te falta mucho", abrió sus labios curvándolos con una sonrisa mínima y psicópata y tras de él los gritos de Tk de que le soltaran se escucharon antes de aparecer a su lado con unos licántropos sosteniéndole desde cada brazo, "como has visto has descuidado una obligación que te propusiste no hace mas de diez minutos. Cómo planeas entonces terminar con los inferiores si no puedes cumplir tan simple tarea de cuidar a tu hermanito?...", se acerco a él y le tomo por el mentón acercándose peligroso.  
  
"No te atrevas a dañarlo!"  
  
El Tensai giro viéndole con una gran sonrisa socarrona, "cómo lo impedirás?", relamió sus labios y agarrando al rubio menor por los cabellos hecho su cabeza hacia atrás dejando descubierto su cuello.  
  
Matt corrió junto con Tai para detenerle pero la caída de otros licántropos les cayó de sorpresa bloqueando su paso.  
  
"Demonios...", mascullo Tai al evitar unas garras filosas que lograron rasguñar su brazo, "no son aprendices...", se agacho evitando otra garra y salto alto dando un giro hacia atrás y elevándose como el tejaban de una casa. Sus ojos analizaron rápido, Tk forcejeaba contra los licántropos mientras el sujeto raro lamía su cuerpo, "estúpido Tensai...", salto en dirección a su compañero evitándole la caída de un de los tantos licántropos sobre su persona y juntando sus fuerzas lanzo un campo de sonda derribando por instantes a los lobos, "vamos Matt, aprovecha esta oportunidad, yo me encargare de ellos".  
  
El rubio le miro y ante la mirada seguro no se hizo mas del esperar y corrió saltando sobre los animales en dirección a su hermano, formo un látigo negro entre sus manos y lo arremetió duramente contra el agresor quien para intervenir el ataque alzo su mano y el látigo se enrollo en su muñeca; pero Yamato no cedió y con un cuchillo emergente de negra energía lo lanzo jalando al sujeto hacía si pero este abrió la mano esperando el impacto sobre ella.  
  
Unas gotitas negras muy resbalaron por la palma antes de que la forma del cuchillo desapareciera y el látigo fuese tomado con brusquedad y destrozado por completo la energía para hacerla desaparecer, "inteligente pero nada poderoso, eso no me hará ni el mínimo daño mi querido aprendiz", antes un gruñido como respuesta sonrió y atrajo hacia si a la única forma humana en ese lugar para después mirarle, "ahora, en que estábamos?", afilo sus dientes pero un agudo dolor le paralizo, "qué-rayos?...", y fue poco el tiempo en que una energía le expulso lejos.  
  
Yamato algo exhausto se acerco rápido a su hermano después de haber aparecido por detrás de los licántropos y haberlos eliminado de la línea, "vamos, tenemos que irnos...", una mano le atrapo por la cintura y lo giro atrayéndolo hacia él.  
  
"Tan rápido se marchan?"  
  
Soltó como reflejo un golpe pero este se burlo sin misericordia al atrapar su mano y darle de lleno contra su compañero quien redisponía a patear otro trasero de lobo.  
  
"Debo admitir que me has sorprendido con el veneno paralizador, pero no ha tenido mucho efecto sobre mi, no tarde en eliminarlo", observo su mano abriéndola y cerrándola varias veces, "lo ves?", trono los dedos y unos demonios de grado mas bajo que el Tensai aparecieron dando un salto desde las sombras de una de las torres de la catedral rodeando a Tk, "debes saber que no puedo obligarte a entrar a tu destino, tu eres quien debe venir por voluntad, será mejor que desistas si no quieres ver a la gente que quieres herida".  
  
Tai y Matt se levantaron con dificultad antes de que fueran apresados y los fanales iluminando rompieran su cristal dejando todo oscuro.  
  
Los ojos de Matt se llenaron de terror al ver a su hermano en esa cuestión de peligro crítico.  
  
--  
  
**Año 2004**  
  
_--Después de...--_  
  
Matt golpeo constante el piso con sus puños hasta que unas manos lo detuvieron, "detente Matt, hacer eso en nada vale la pena". Él alzo el rostro, Tai le miraba con una mezcla de preocupación y enojo.  
  
"Pero Tk..."  
  
Un golpe en la cara del rubio lo hizo caer con fuerza, "eres un idiota!", su rostro le miro con dureza, "en nada ganas lastimándote! Ahora levántate y vamos a enfrentarlos Matt!!", poco tiempo después se dio cuenta cuando debía callar, Yamato mantenía la cabeza gacha.  
  
"Es mi culpa..."  
  
Tai observo que los puños de su koi estaban fuertemente apretados.  
  
"...tengo que irme Tai, esto es mi culpa y no dejare que le hagan daño a Tk por algo que él no tiene la culpa".  
  
Palideció, "no pensaras en...", tartamudeo, Matt no... él no podría..., "no-no lo harás, verdad?", sus ojos se cristalizaron cuando el rubio alzo la mirada observándole con un semblante lleno de terror pero decidido. Tai pudo observar a través de él todos sus sentimientos y su corazón se rompió, sabía que ese momento sería el último que podrían estar del mismo lado. No! No lo aceptaba! No quería!, "quiero ir contigo....".  
  
Matt negó, "alguien tiene que proteger a nuestro amigos", no era fácil aceptarlo. Una voz le había estado llamando desde hacía mucho tiempo y él se había negado todo por las personas que quería, pero ahora la voz resonaba con grandes carcajadas lactosas en su mente.  
  
Bajó los hombros derrotado al ver a Matt acercarse y tomarle del rostro mirándole como si fuera un último momento, besándole como si jamás fuera a volver a hacer, separarse como si cada segundo pesara mas y mas. Algo dentro de él se rompo desgarrándole, 'no...', levanto la mirada, los pasos de Matt alejándose mas, 'no!...', llevándolo lejos. "No!!", grito con fuerza, "no lo acepto", sus ojos inyectaron cristalizados.  
  
Paro ante el grito. Por qué Tai tenía que hacerlo tan difícil? No se dio la vuelta para mirarle, a lo contrario tenso sus brazos empuñando sus manos y cerrando con fuerza los ojos, "para mi ya es difícil, por favor Tai...".  
  
Sabía que podría morir por pecador de egoísmo pero no podía cambiarlo, no podía cumplir eso que le pedía, esta vez no. No quería perderlo, no quería maldita sea! No lo deseaba! "Déjame ir contigo Matt, yo podría ayudarte a escapar allá o si no moriría en el intento, aquí...", bajo la mirada y tembló incomodo, "aquí no puedo hacer nada... y tarde o temprano de todas maneras moriré, en sus manos o en las tuyas, pero yo elijo en el intento de tu libertad/mi libertad por las mías".  
  
Giro la vista, Tai caminaba hacía él alzando tembloroso su mano, tendiéndosela con el corazón en la mano como su verdadero amigo y su fiel amante.  
  
"Tai...".  
  
"Podrías dejarme ir contigo... por favor?...".  
  
Semi sonrió con tristeza y tomo su mano, vio a Tai sonreír con esperanza y como recompensa a su tonto cabezota le dio un profundo beso para después acercarse a su oído y relatar un conjuro en susurros para que este cayera segundos después inconsciente a sus brazos, "no Tai...no puedo... perdóname".  
  
El cuerpo de Tai cayó con un golpe seco al piso cuando una burbuja encerró el pálido y delgado cuerpo de quien le abrazaba.  
  
"Lo sentimos Matt pero no podemos permitirlo, dejarte ir es como haber condenado el mundo sin alguna esperanza".  
  
Llevo ambas manos a su cuello, él no respiraba pues ya estaba muerto pero aquello le quemaba cada vez con mas intensidad. Giró la vista buscando al portador de la voz, lo conocía pero había alguien mas y ahí estaba, su vista se desvaneció cuando él termino por acercarse y narro una última oración.  
  
Tiempo después sus ojos parpadearon un par de veces tratando de aclarar el entorno borroso que ahora se presentaba. Trato de moverse pero fue inútil, unos grilletes a sus manos y tobillos se lo impedían. 'Dónde estoy?', se sentía mareado y tuvo que dejar pasar unos minutos para que sus pensamiento tomaran conciencia y él se percatara por completo de la situación. Lo intento pero no pudo hacer nada, esos grilletes no quería ceder y él mascullo por lo bajo enojado, de qué rayos estaban hechos? Dejo golpear su cabeza hacía atrás con cansancio, no día soltarse y ya sangre escurría de sus muñecas y tobillos.  
  
La puerta se abrió con sigilo y Matt con su gran percepción se dio cuenta y volteo furico, "suéltenme ahora!", pero unos ojos picarones al asomarse le cicerón callar, Matt arqueo una ceja interrogativo. Acaso Tai buscaba jugar uno de sus jueguitos maquiavélicos/sadomasoquistas en estos momentos?  
  
"Te encontré!", esbozo una gran sonrisa.  
  
"Tai, qué es lo que haces tu aquí?"  
  
Termino de acercarse observando y tanteando con los dedos los grilletes, él esbozo una mueca de falso disgusto, "trato de ayudarte a salir de esta y así me pagas? Que mala princesa en apuros eres, deberías darme por lo menos un beso", se acerco a él sonriendo tontamente para que con desdén el otro rostro se girara cruelmente rechazándole. Tai por su parte le ignoro y aun mas insistente pego sus labios a su oído con insolencia, "en ese estado que te encuentras puedo hacer una y mis cosas...", soltó lascivamente y separándose volvió a intentar soltar uno de los grilletes de las muñecas, "agradece que luego te lo cobrare y no ahora".  
  
Las mejillas de Matt se colorearon con un carmín mientras gruñía, "acaso no puedes ser un poco mas serio en esta clase de situaciones?!!". Él tenía que ir a salvar a Tk pero Tai se ponía a bromear en lugar de ayudarle.  
  
Se encogió de hombros despreocupado, "aun así me quieres", amplio una sonrisa genuinamente cínica.  
  
Matt gruño desviando los ojos con unas mejillas aun mas sonrojadas. Por qué su pareja tenía que ser tan... tan arrogante?!!  
  
Unos intentos mas y Tai suspiro por fin alejándose y sentándose sobre una mesa frente a Matt, cruzando sus piernas y brazos al instante, "mmm no, no se como abrirlo", una gotita resbalo por su sien mientras cerraba los ojos evitando la mirada asesina del rubio reclamando explícitamente si entonces todo había sido tiempo perdido.  
  
"Tai..."  
  
Aquella voz enojada...  
  
"Vamos Matt algo tiene que ocurrírseme..."  
  
Pasaron varios minutos de silencio.  
  
"Quizás...", Tai se levanto de repente y coloco ambas manos cada una sobre ambos grilletes en las muñecas quedando su cuerpo muy pegado sobre el otro.  
  
"Qué es lo que harás?"  
  
Tai entremetió sus dedos dentro de los grilletes sin importar embarrarse con la sangre, "confía en mi", apretó su gesto mientras hacía fuerza al expulsar su fuerza y comenzar a quemar los grilletes e intentar jalarlos para abrirlos.  
  
Realmente el castaño estaba muy preocupado, la sangre era algo que había olido desde el principio, esa era la que le había guiado hacía su pareja, y ahora él intentaría ayudarlo a salir de ahí pese a las consecuencias.  
  
Mordió su labio con otro intento mas hasta que los grilletes cedieron y Tai cayó de sentón dando de lleno en el piso.  
  
Alzo la mirada, Matt estaba arrodillado frente a él masajeándose las muñecas, había caído cuando ambos grilletes de las muñecas cedieron y junto con ellos los de los tobillos.  
  
Termino por pararse y tendió la mano a su compañero, Tal le sonrió como respuesta y al pararse le golpeo, "esa es por el hechizó que usaste en mi", lanzo otro golpe, "y esa por haberme engañado".  
  
Matt limpio la sangre de su labio y respondió a la agresión, "oh! pues perdóname por no dejarte morir!!", se preparo para dar otro golpe pero Tai lo detuvo empujándolo y terminando por forcejear para terminar en el piso con él luchando entre golpes y volteretas en el piso.  
  
"Idiota!"  
  
"Mentiroso!"  
  
Unas voces en la puerta los interrumpieron.  
  
"Son tal para cual"  
  
"Siempre lo dije"  
  
Giraron su vista y observaron a Izzi y Jyou algo recargados en el umbral de esta con una sonrisita de complicidad.  
  
Al instante ambos se levantaron y colocaron en defensa.  
  
Jyou se acerco moviendo sus manos para calmarlos, "tranquilos chicos, todo esto tiene una explicación".  
  
"No veo que tratar así a sus amigos lo tenga".  
  
Matt solo fijo su vista al pelirrojo, taladrándolo por una justa explicación.  
  
Koushiro se descruzo de brazos caminando había ellos, "Matt, no es nada personal, pero teníamos que evitar tu tontería", se detuvo al lado de Jyou, este le miro con tristeza, "no podemos dejarte ir, es muy peligroso".  
  
Ambos amantes se miraron y asintiendo se prepararon para lo que tuviera que venir.  
  
--  
  
**--Tiempo actual, año 2002 finales del año--**  
  
Con suavidad tomo su mano tranquilamente entrelazando sus dedos y meciéndola mientras tarareaba una canción acostado a un lado suyo, su mirada azul fija al techo, "has estado muy callado estos días", giro la vista para verle pero el moreno no contesto, tenía la mirada ida y distante observando las cortinas iluminadas que ocultaban al sol. El rubio ignoro lo hecho y volvió su mirada al techo, "sabes? Eh tenido sueños donde una voz me llama, pero cada vez es mas constante, es como si no solo en sueños ahora tratara de decirme algo, de guiarme a ella".  
  
No hubo respuesta y aquellos ojos se entristecieron.  
  
"Tai?"  
  
En un mundo lejano Tai aun luchaba interiormente contra lo que había hecho, se sentía culpable y su interior le gritaba pedir una disculpa, pero al mismo tiempo sabía que sería hipócrita por que lo que había hecho lo hizo con toda intención y seguridad en su momento. Lo amaba, pero qué tanto? Lo suficiente cómo para impedir el mismo condenarlo? No... Sabía que no se había podido resistir a tenerlo junto a él y era un egoísta, pero tenía muy presente que le amaba, demasiado, pero no sabía de que modo si se había atrevido a hacerle daño.  
  
Un suspiro triste regreso su mente al lado del rubio y dio cuenta a que su koi mantenía un semblante triste y sombrío.  
  
"No estoy seguro que sea... a veces es como si con su sola manera de hablar me envolviera y cuando doy un paso para ir siento que algo me arrastra cada vez mas y mas sin quererme soltar pero en ese momento vienes tu a mi mente y no quiero, no puedo irme y ahí la voz desaparece".  
  
Giro su vista y beso el hombro de su amate con cariño antes de acomodar su cabeza sobre el, "no puedo saber lo que es, pero cada vez que escuches aquella voz dile que tienes un novio muy celoso que le buscara hasta en el mismo infierno e ira a patearle el trasero por el simple hecho de atreverse a hablar contigo". Se alegro al escuchar una pequeña sonrisita, pero sabía que de lo que su koi estaba hablando era serio y creía saber a lo que se refería pero no estaba completamente seguro si era el destino quien le estaba llamando en silencio. Aun así, fuera lo que fuere él no dejaría que lo apartasen. "Matt...", bajo la voz un poco, "si hubieras podido decidir, si yo te hubiera dado la opción de elegir entre convertirte o seguir siendo humano, que hubieras elegido?".  
  
La mano meciéndose se detuvo unos instantes y luego volvió a reanudar, "elegiría estar a tu lado".  
  
Las campanadas del reloj indicaron que el atardecer estaba próximo, no faltaban muchos minutos para que el sol se ocultase.  
  
"Y si no funciona?"  
  
"Funcionara"  
  
"Deberías quedarte, es un peligro que yo solo debo correr"  
  
"No te dejare solo, siempre estaré contigo, quiero que lo tengas muy presente"  
  
La mano entrelazada se apretó con más fuerza antes de que ambos se levantasen.  
  
Koushiro observaba como Jyou daba una y otra y otra vuelta en el mismo lugar, "me estas mareando...", sobo sus sienes con pesar.  
  
El peli azul le miro incrédulo, "no puedo evitarlo, sabes el riesgo que hay? Son nuestros amigos, no podemos...", aquella mirada le silenció y se giro para dar inicio a una nueva vuelta.  
  
Izzi cerro sus ojos con cansancio lastimero, "se que son nuestros amigos, pero por ellos debemos hacerlo, si no pudiéramos evitarlo...".  
  
Los pasos del peli azul se detuvieron mientras bajaba la cabeza e Izzi le imito desde su lugar.  
  
Por qué a veces la vida se ponía tan necia y difícil llevándote por decisiones que cualquiera que eligieras saldrías lastimado. En este caso el pelirrojo opto por la que mejor fuera para un caso de esperanza pero... si esta no llegase a funcionar por una o por otra manera las consecuencias serían demasiadas. Era el camino mas arriesgado pero el único que daba credibilidad a un hubiera diferente al que estaban ya sostenidos sus amigos en el despiadado destino.  
  
La ventana se abrió y unas presencias envolvieron la habitación cuando sus pies tocaron piso, ambos hechiceros alzaron la mirada y Jyou sonrió automáticamente cuando su amigo siempre feliz Tai caminaba hacia ellos saludándoles con una gran sonrisa. Por otro lado Matt siguió como siempre, un poco mas pálido dejando notar algo de preocupación. Izzi le miro mas fijamente y descubrió que esa preocupación no era por él sino por una segunda persona, segunda persona que dio por hecho se trataba de Tai ya que él le acompañaría en lo que tenían que hacer.  
  
El rubio se dio cuenta, no era tonto, Izzi se la había pasado examinándolo detalladamente desde que salieron al descubierto los secretos. Y como era el caso alzo la mirada enfrentándole y bloqueando toda percepción que Izzi buscara hallar en él, no era por ser duro con su amigo pero era una reacción natural en él, Izzi invadía su privacidad y eso le molestaba, "será mejor comenzar de una buena vez", apresuro a decir colocando ambas manos dentro de sus bolsillos.  
  
Tanto como Jyou y Tai asintieron aun inseguros e Izzi se levanto dando paso para que le siguieran indicando el camino hacia el lugar donde desarrollarían todo. Entraron a un cuarto oscuro, el pelirrojo indico un lugar para que Yamato se parase mientras indicaba otro para que Tai tomara lugar. Jyou caminaba hacia una mesilla donde tomaba unos cristales y los colocaba entre ambos chicos y luego buscaba ponerse una capa negra al igual que Izzi tarde o temprano termino por hacer.  
  
Tai observo a distancia a su koi, estaba preocupado, borrar su destino era tentar a la muerte a arrastrarlos para luego ser torturados, lo sabían, pero aun así todos estaban dispuestos a sumergirse en ello pese a las consecuencias. Una opresión se apodero en su pecho, había casi por completo sus sentimientos humanos cuando fue convertido, pero ahora con Matt su alba perdida regresaba nuevamente a calentarlo con los rayos del sol.  
  
"Comenzaremos", Izzi observo a Jyou colocarse frente a él en el otro extremo de la habitación y asintió dando señal para que prosiguiera, "están listos?", ante un asentimiento general por los dos faltantes este comenzó a general energía en sus manos que con un rayo elevado se unió en el centro sobre el cuerpo de Matt, con la energía que expulsaba el cuerpo de Jyou.  
  
Cerro los ojos sin moverse tratando de evitar el temor y esa sensación de vació que le acechaba, por momentos él creyó que alucinaba cuando escucho a la oscuridad suplicarle que se detuviera, pero hizo caso omiso al pensar en ello al recordar a Tai y Tk, quien el primero una vez comenzado esto estaría en grave peligro por su culpa y detener todo ya a esas alturas era firmar su sentencia total de existencia.  
  
Apretó los dientes con fuerza reprimiendo un grito al sentir aquella energía tocar su cuerpo y comenzar a quemarle desde la mas diminuta partícula. Sentía como si las brasas del mismísimo infierno le estuvieran devorando, todo su cuerpo le ardía y podía jurar en esos instantes que no tardaría en comenzarse a caer en pedacitos o derretirse fundido gracias a la temperatura.  
  
Tai observaba impotente, miles de dudas comenzaban a salir de él al igual que aquellas lágrimas, sentía su sufrimiento, lo percibía con la simple mirada. Apretó sus puños y no tuvo movimiento al sentir el tiempo en suspensión y algo rodeándole, 'qué eres?'.  
  
Obtuvo una caricia al rostro, 'detenles... sálvale'.  
  
Se giro entre aquella oscuridad buscando lo que sabía solo se encontraba hablándole a su mente.  
  
'Sufre... sálvale, morirá, detenles!'  
  
Agito la cabeza llevando ambas manos para sostenerle con fuerza, "quién eres?", quebranto cayendo al piso aun buscando sacar aquel montón de ecos llenos de sufrimiento de su cabeza.  
  
"Sufre... morirá... morirá, detenles!!!...'  
  
Un cristal se rompió y la oscuridad rodeando a Tai desapareció.  
  
"Taichi levántate, no te dejes engañar, sabes que interrumpir todo ahora será la muerte de Matt, la tuya y la de nosotros".  
  
Sus ojos se dilataron. Qué era la verdad?  
  
"Miente... detenles, dolor... sufre, mírale!! Detenles!!"  
  
Sobre la habitación unas nueves negras comenzaron a formarse dejando caer a su alrededor remolinos con gran furia destrozando todo y tratando de derribar la barrera protectora que Izzi había colocado, pero su intento inútil les hacía rebotar sin éxito alguno.  
  
"Tai, concéntrate, necesitamos que estés con nosotros para continuar, Matt no soportara mucho"  
  
Los ojos castaños fijaron en su rubio, este sin aguantar mas había comenzado a gritar soltando lagrimas impotente de moverse de la posición alzada en el aire donde la energía le había situado, tanto su cabeza como sus manos y piernas caían hacia atrás y con peso hacía abajo.  
  
"Míralo!!! Llora!! Detenles!! Morirá!!!! Detenles!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Tai con brusquedad seco sus lagrimas tallado su brazo contra su rostro y asintió, "estoy listo".  
  
Izzi asintió y guiando su mano en dirección a Tai dejo escapar otro rayo de energía, Tai cayó con el peso sobre sus piernas hacia adelante evitando ser empujado por la energía, pero cuando esta le atrapo de llevo el fue alzado hasta que una luz cegadora lleno el cuarto y aquel cuerpo cayó inconsciente en el lugar donde se encontraba con anterioridad. El pelirrojo acumulo toda la energía de lleno y Matt no pudo evitar gritar con mas fuerza, "no dudes!!", grito a Jyou al verle retroceder, sobre el cristal de sus lentes la llamarada de energía resaltaba temerosa e imponente. Los ojos negros del pelirrojo se horrorizaron cuando la energía se fusiono y en los instantes que la bomba que habían creado explotara sus ojos quedarán ciegos viendo con pavor el destino próximo, revelamiento que supo en el momento no había pasado desapercibida para su fiel acompañante; en esos momento supo que era lo que le había hecho retroceder tan solo hacía unos segundos.  
  
El tiempo fuera de lugar termino y Jyou e Izzi salieron expulsados contra la pared en opuesto a su dirección, y cayendo inconscientes por el gran golpe mas la suma de la perdida de tanta energía.  
  
Matt fue el último en caer totalmente sin energía y sudando como jamás lo había hecho.  
  
Continuara...  
  
Comentarios: Gomennasai por tanto retraso, se que llevo ya mas de un año sin continuar este fic pero err entre rpg's y la facultad me he dejado absorber mucho, pero ahora eh vuelto a tomar las riendas del fic y le continuare hasta llegar a su final, busco esta vez no fallarles.  
  
También he de admitir mi pésima ortografía en caps anteriores, no es que ahora la tenga de súper modelo pero pongo mas atención a mis fallas gramaticales. El punto es que en un futuro me gustaría arreglar la ortografía y pequeños detalles de los caps anteriores, mas por ahora todo sigue en planes.  
  
Siguen las frases en latín pero en este cap muy poco:  
  
Exactor = ejecutor, verdugo.  
  
Palabra en japo:  
  
Tensai = demonio.  
  
Koi (derivación de koibito) = amante, pareja.  
  
PD: Letras desaparecidas son comidas por la web... al parecer tiene hambre.  
  
Me despido y cualquier cosa manden un mail a o facilítense la vida y dejen un review!  
  
Jaamataashita 


End file.
